User talk:Tonyhymac
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hy mac 2.jpg page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 11:14, 26 July 2009 Thanks for new photos Thanks for adding new photos of Hymac machines from the website hy-mac.com. But please add a copyright 'tag' (you did not pick one on upload from the license drop down box on the upload page). The Tag release them for re use by other under the terms of the Wikia user agreement & policy. If you took the photo you can use or or . The Old Brochure images is probably the most appropriate. The New HY-MAC 220 you need to decide if you are releasing it into the Public Domain or retaining some rights to the image (if it belongs to you as you imply) - see wikipedia:copyright for a more detailed explanations of the different statues. Note that by uploading to Wikia you ARE releasing it for reuse by others both commercially and non commercially with little control. I have added the 580C photo to the article for you and the 480 photo after rein stating the Old photos removed from the article by changing the links ! But NOTE - if the Copyright Status is not assigned they may be deleted from Wikia at any time. - BulldozerD11 20:30, 26 July 2009 (UTC) (Site Admin) Material alterations Please refrain from selectively removing material and replacing it with material that you favour as your user page implies a conflict of interest. Altering the page to the name HY-MAC which you imply is your Web site name could be construed as Advertising. AS is the adding of multiple links to the page. For now I have added the link in the External links section of the Hymac page (which is the appropriate place for it) other instances have been removed as spam. Do not remove the details about other companies such as hymac parts - the section is part of the Hymac history. You can expand on the history with suitable (print) references (not your own web site). I have retained your assertion that Hymac grew out of Steelfab, but it is not one I have seen in print. The addition of pages with no real information like the link from the Whitlock page is not helpfull to any one as going to a page to find it only contains a web address is annoying. If we had wanted to not have red links we would have not created the links or would have added a dummy page already. If Hymac manufactures significant items of Agricultural machinery to warrant inclusion on the list please supply details to verify this. Constructive additions that can be verified are welcome. Please bear these comments in mind before future edits ! If you with to debate the naming convention used in the Hymac article please do so at Talk:Hymac The use of the Advertising industry habit of capitalised company names & starting every other line with the name is not acceptable in articles. Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki is not an advert or advertising medium for companies or web sites. - Thanks - BulldozerD11 20:30, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Hymac Hi Tony thanks for the Message at Talk:Hymac I will reply to your comments latter today time permitting. Cheers - BulldozerD11 11:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Re:message Hi Tony I see while I was replying on the talk:hymac page you have sent me a message. In view of the comments made on my talk page I will not comment further for now with regard to this issue. - BulldozerD11 22:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC)